


Только мой

by Saysly



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Blood, Collateral Damage, Falling In Love, HYDRA Husbands, He's just a little weird, Implied Gas Leak Explosion, Jack's really romantic, Jealousy, M/M, Memories, Murderers, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Behavior, Psychopaths In Love, Romanticism, Unhealthy Relationships, Violence, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 11:02:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12793197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saysly/pseuds/Saysly
Summary: Брок собирался осесть с милым мальчиком.





	Только мой

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [All Mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8009005) by [kalika_999](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalika_999/pseuds/kalika_999). 



Команда была тщательно подобрана вышестоящим начальством, каждый полон потенциала и на пике своих возможностей. Они сработались в единое целое быстрее, чем от них ожидали, и были эффективными в том, что делали (что обычно включало изъятие того, что должно быть изъято, и уничтожение всего, что пыталось встать на их пути).

Брок находился здесь исключительно ради того, чтобы карабкаться вверх по карьерной лестнице и быть лучше всех. Он не видел ничего кроме работы, и это было заметно, но так было ровно до того дня, когда он познакомился с Джеком Роллинзом и задался вопросом: не был ли тот всем, что Брок хотел от жизни.

Он держал эти мысли при себе, разумеется, считая, что его чувства были односторонними, потому что Роллинз никогда ничего не говорил, кроме как по работе, и Брок не хотел разрушать их команду только потому, что не мог сдержать влечение, потому что он знал, что мог, несмотря ни на что.

Но все изменилось в один момент, начавшись с сердца.

Отрезанный от команды во время задания Брок оказался под ударом, и Роллинз набросился на напавшего буквально через секунду. Брок ухитрился отползти в сторону от потасовки, из его левого плеча текла кровь, заливая бронежилет. Он перевернулся и оглянулся, когда звуки боя стихли, и увидел, что Джек нависает над телом, в груди которого торчал нож. Одной рукой Джек стискивал рукоятку, а второй расстегивал броню.

Они были на задании, запасы подходили к концу, это было простым выживанием.

Брок сосредоточился на создании импровизированной повязки, пока Джек молча занимался своим делом. Брок предположил, что тот обыскивает тело, потому что воздух наполняли влажные чавкающие звуки, на которые он не обращал внимание до тех пор, пока не вскинул взгляд и не обнаружил, что Джек протягивает ему сердце мертвеца.

_Человеческое сердце для него._

Брок моргнул, глядя на Джека, рассматривавшего труп с напряженным видом и сведенными бровями, медленно выдыхая. Он задался вопросом, осознавал ли его зам свои действия, просчитывал ли реакцию в случае отказа. Густые струи крови стекали с открытых промокших перчаток. Вместо того, чтобы отшатнуться, Брок протянул руку и спихнул сердце с ладони. Джек следил за тем, как то плюхнулось на землю, катясь по склону и покрываясь грязью.

Брок вернул его внимание к руке, положив ладонь на освободившееся место, скользкое и липкое. Карие глаза поймали взгляд зеленых, и всё для них двоих внезапно встало на свои места, подтвердившись мягким изгибом улыбки.

Больше ничего не происходило, пока они не вернулись на временную базу, к поджидавшей их снаружи команде. Они вместе спустились в бункер, где медик заштопал Брока. Тогда-то он и заметил, что Джек на него смотрит; пристально следит, не убрав пистолет с бедра, как будто не доверяет своим же бойцам, самостоятельно очищая рану на руке, небрежно замотанную в поле.

Это не бросалось в глаза, но для Брока существовал только взгляд Джека, скользивший по его телу. Его пальцы напрягались каждый раз, когда Брок двигался, или вздрагивал из-за швов на руке, как будто ему самому делалось больно. От этого Броку становилось теплее, он пытался угадать, о чем Джек думал в этот момент.

Они заняли вместе одну комнату в бункере, усевшись на кровати, и Джек признался, что следил за Броком до нападения.

— Я видел, как он шел за тобой, держал его под прицелом, но он прыгнул на тебя с ножом… и я не нажал на курок, дал ему напасть. Хотел увидеть, что ты сделаешь, потому что ты прекрасен в ближнем бою, но когда он поранил тебя, мне пришлось вмешаться и остановить его.

Джек прерывисто вздохнул, потирая руки, прижимаясь к бедру Брока своим, наклонился ближе, и Брок приоткрыл рот, услышав:  
— Я бы не позволил ему убить тебя.

Брок не успел остановить себя, прикипев взглядом к губам Джека.  
— Я знаю. Ты бы никогда…

У него на мгновение пропал голос, во рту пересохло, под тяжелой броней по коже ползли мурашки.

— Никогда бы что, _командир_?

Его голос был низким, чуть зловещим и горячим. Брок понял, что Джек прекрасно знает, что он хотел сказать, но он все равно желал это услышать, и в его животе стало тепло от этого.

— Я знаю, что ты никому бы не позволил причинить мне вреда, — тихо выдохнул Брок.

Джек ласково улыбнулся. Поднял руку и очертил пальцами его подбородок. Передвинул ладонь и погладил Брока по щеке. Тот не смог сдержать тихий звук, вырвавшийся на свободу, прижался к его ладони, не разрывая зрительный контакт.

Он никогда ни с кем так себя не чувствовал.

Проведя еще раз по его щеке ладонью, Джек двинулся ниже, легко и бережно огладив горло Брока. Как будто Брок для него что-то значил, как будто касаться его — приятно. Джек наклонился и прижался губами к его рту. Брок тихо вздохнул и впустил язык Джека внутрь, позволив ему исследовать свой рот, медленно и лениво. Он видел, как этот человек перерезает глотки и потрошит животы с жёсткой усмешкой, однако его прикосновения были подобны скольжению пера по воздуху.

Брок знал, что уже влюбился.

*

Они провели так многие годы, убивая, потому что это было просто, потому что это было их работой и она им нравилась. Так было до тех пор, пока их не обнаружили и им пришлось расстаться. Трискелион был неизвестно где, и он не знал, увидит ли Джека когда-нибудь снова, и самого Брока отправили в больницу, и никто не мог найти Роллинза.

Только месяцы спустя, после завершения всех операций, запертый в палате на отдельном этаже, он сидел и ждал, и Джек наконец пришел к нему, тепло улыбаясь и оставляя за собой вереницу кровавых следов.

Он как будто влюбился по новой.

*

Брок прижимался спиной к двери и смотрел. Мужчина под Джеком издал хриплый вскрик, лежа на полу и пиная ногами пустоту, пока огромные ладони сдавливали его горло, а длинные мускулистые ноги удерживали руки.

Блеск в глазах Джека всегда был слишком красивым, чтобы Брок мог игнорировать его пристальный взгляд, направленный в широко распахнутые глаза чужака, едва успевшего выдавить просьбу остановиться, и после уже не способного произнести ничего больше.

Самой любимой частью представления для Брока были волны невероятного контроля, расходившиеся от Джека. То, каким подавляюще властным и доминирующим он был с другими людьми. Легче легкого было забыться и потерять время, любуясь им, восхищаясь им. Дополнительным бонусом было, когда жертва сдавалась перед самой смертью. Брок знал по собственному опыту, сколько времени нужно, чтобы придушить человека, как и Джек. Краткий миг, когда они принимали свою судьбу и стихали. Ноги перестали бесцельно скользить по полу, воздух наполнился влажными всхлипами, а затем их окутала тишина.

Джек поднял взгляд, задорно улыбнулся и подмигнул ему. Брок обожал это. На лбу Джека блестел пот, чуть отросшие волосы липли к коже, лицо покрывал нежный румянец. Он протянул Броку связку ключей.

 

Импала была обтекаемой и черной, и Брок мгновенно в нее влюбился. Он погладил ее по капоту, улыбнувшись Джеку, вышедшему с заправки с пакетом.

Хозяин машины встал рядом с Броком, наслаждаясь видом.  
— Правда, красавица? Это моя детка. И спасибо еще раз за помощь, зайду в туалет вымыть руки и покажу тебе, что у нее под капотом.

Брок смог только кивнуть и улыбнуться, увидев, что Джек, насвистывая, отправился в том же направлении.

*

Когда он вышел из ванной, уже наступила ночь. Резкий желтый свет заливал покрытые шрамами от ожогов плечи, пушистое белое полотенце плотно лежало на его поясе. Он прошлепал в темноту ждущей его комнаты. Они ехали слишком долго, и он пытался размять мышцы, массируя затылок круговыми движениями. Он сделал пару шагов в комнату, прежде чем заметил на полу между двумя просторными кроватями пару ног, упакованных в темно-синие джинсы. Один ботинок торчал в проходе, не давая никакой информации.

Поднять взгляд его заставил мерный стук капель о кафель на входе, где стоял Джек, прислонившись к двери. Было слишком темно, чтобы разглядеть его лицо, но садившееся солнце окрашивало его кожу в кроваво-красный цвет, продолжавшийся пятнами поверх его белой футболки и по передней стороне джинсов.

Джек наблюдал за ним, не сказав ни слова, только поднял зажатую в уверенных пальцах сигарету и сделал затяжку, выпустив затем дым в комнату. Кровь начала высыхать, с его локтя упала последняя капля, в этот раз не издав ни звука.

Брок сделал еще один шаг, чтобы увидеть тело, лежавшее между ним и Роллинзом. Тело лежало лицом вниз, и не похоже было, чтобы оно оказало при жизни хоть какое-то сопротивление. Ковер промок насквозь, и Брок задумался, стоит ли вообще пытаться передвигать несчастного идиота и не легче ли будет просто уйти.

Кто-то другой в подобной ситуации мог бы забеспокоиться под взглядом зеленых глаз, смотревших в душу, пока Джек продолжал курить, неспешно и обыденно, но для Брока это было обычным воскресеньем. Его папаша всегда говорил, что у Брока мозгов не хватает, чтобы бояться, и он навлекает на себя проблемы, потому что сам по себе плохой, и, боже, как точно это определение работало с Джеком.

Брок оттолкнул ботинок пальцем ноги и снова поднял взгляд на Роллинза.  
— Иди сюда.

Джек подошел к нему в несколько быстрых шагов и бережно накрыл его щеку ладонью, лаская большим пальцем подбородок. Жест был властным, но не причинявшим боли, скорее просто проверявшим. Брок наклонил голову, подчинившись нажиму пальцев, прикрыв глаза на долгое время, прежде чем снова посмотреть на него.

— Кто это, Джек?

— На заправке были сломаны камеры.

Ложившееся на кожу горячее дыхание тревожило Брока, он не мог вспомнить ничего особенного о том магазине, там ничего не произошло на самом деле. Джек закачивал бензин, пока Брок внутри искал что поесть.

Неожиданно он замер, переведя взгляд обратно на тело. Синяя клетка, изношенная и убогая. По лицу Джека растеклась нежная улыбка, когда Брок узнал человека.

— _Да_.

Брок вспомнил, как сгребал воду, пакетики с вяленым мясом, шоколадные батончики и орешки. Кассир листал журнал. Это была полузаброшенная заправка посреди нигде. Брок тащил добычу к кассе, когда его чуть не сшиб высокий и клетчатый, в бейсбольной кепке, с дурацкой улыбкой на лице. Тот коротко кивнул в извинении:

— Прости! Не обратил внимание, устал немного в пути.

Брок криво улыбнулся, дернул плечом и опустил покупки на прилавок, чтобы их пробили.  
— Бывает.

— Ты, похоже, или собрался далеко ехать, или планируешь перекусить перед тем, как завалиться на ночевку.

Кассир не знал, сколько стоят орешки и уплелся свериться с прайсом, раздосадовав Брока. Высокий и клетчатый тем временем оперся на прилавок в такой позе, что у Брока брови поползли на лоб.

— Остановился в мотеле в паре километров отсюда, весь день был за рулем...

— Вот как, — пробормотал незнакомец, и его взгляд был слишком долгим, а рука находилась слишком близко...

Брок вернулся в настоящее, все еще держа руки по швам, с кровью, размазанной по щекам ладонью Джека.

— Вы разговаривали, он смеялся и _пялился_ на тебя.

— Ох, сладкий, — Брок чуть наклонил голову, вытягивая шею и потираясь носом о нос Джека. — Ты приревновал.

Джек закрыл глаза, смакуя ощущение, опустив руку и уложив обе ладони на обнаженные бедра Брока.  
— Он _трогал_ тебя. Никто не смеет трогать тебя. Не мог вынести, как он на тебя смотрел, как будто ты сделаешь всё, что он скажет. Я сказал ему, что ты мой. Мне пришлось.

Он словно пытался доказать свою правоту, и Брок предполагал, что так оно и было, разве что Брок уже это знал. Он даже не мог сказать, когда незнакомец его трогал, но потом вспомнил, как его плеча небрежно коснулись пальцы под предлогом того, что тому нравится его рубашка. Броку это не понравилось, он проглотил свою неприязнь, расплатился и выбрался на улицу. Джек ждал его возле машины. Его рука уверенно огладила Брока по плечу, а затем он подтолкнул его к пассажирскому сидению.

Только сейчас Брок понял, что Джек видел всю сцену. Его мысли были слишком заняты желанием принять душ, чтобы вообще заметить жест Джека.

На кухоньке в их номере стояла газовая плита на две конфорки, заросшая грязью. Брок был уверен, что в ней в ближайшее время заведутся тараканы. Он повернулся к Джеку, поймал его взгляд и понял, что они думают одинаково.

_Пора уходить._

*

Его любимыми местами были старые заброшенные фермы. Хотя, « _заброшенные_ » было расплывчатым понятием, но они, как всегда, подгоняли мир под себя.

Ему нравилось, каким обжитым был дом, теплым и мирным, расположенным в краю ферм. Он знал, что они не смогут остаться здесь надолго, но вполне мог представить себе, как они оседают где-то в похожем месте, когда всё закончится. Он сказал об этом Джеку, и тот согласился с ним, пообещав построить дом, похожий на этот, когда они оба будут готовы осесть.

Брок винил в уничтожении его крошечной фантазии появившуюся из ниоткуда внучку. Он знал, что Джек заметил его чувства, именно поэтому он включил свои чары и пригласил ее внутрь. Представил их наемными рабочими и начал вешать ей на уши лапшу о том, что ее бабушка и дедушка, Милли и Билл, были чертовски добры, позволив ему с Броком поселиться здесь на лето.

Он чуть не выдал их, ухмыльнувшись обожженным лицом своим мыслям о произошедшем здесь, но поддержал игру, кивнув женщине в качестве приветствия, вроде бы ее звали Джилл, прежде чем выйти на улицу с мешком корма, подобранного пару дней назад на пыльной дорожке, прикрывая ладонью кровавый отпечаток.

— Уверен, они вернутся к обеду, они сказали, что должны отвезти какие-то одеяла к Джонсонам.

Она кивнула, улыбаясь ему, задержав взгляд на его ожогах, а потом он ушел, а Джек вытер руки о кухонное полотенце, тепло улыбнувшись в ответ. Он услышал, как Джек говорит что-то о том, что потолок в подвале покрывается плесенью от сырости, и она неожиданно подхватила разговор, желая показать ему, в каком месте это было особенно заметно, болтая о том, что родственники никогда не слушают ее предупреждений.

Чуть позднее Брок читал газету под мягким кухонным светом, сидя возле открытого окна, в которое дул легкий вечерний ветер, принося с собой летнее тепло. Из подвала донесся грохот, но он едва повернул голову к открытой двери на раздавшийся за этим вскрик.

Он опустил газету, аккуратно сложив ее пополам точно как она была до этого, и поднялся навстречу первым скрипам старых ступеней, которые могли привести их гостью на основной этаж. Брок стоял, с любопытством глядя на Джека в низу лестницы, опиравшегося на стену с совершенно беспечным видом. Белая майка и светлые штаны были заляпаны красными пятнами. Внучка на четвереньках пыталась забраться вверх по лестнице, и ее лицо было измазано кровью. Брок предположил, что она была слишком легкой добычей, присмотревшись и отмечая неглубокие порезы от ножа по всему ее телу, словно Джек играл с ней. Удивительно, что в ней еще нашлись силы подняться по этим ступенькам.

Она подняла голову, слепо моргая на свет, затем вцепилась в черный тапок Брока, всхлипывая и умоляя, второй рукой держась за его лодыжку. Брок медленно, аккуратно присел и высвободил свою ногу из ее рук. Успокаивающе погладил ее по щеке, заставив только расплакаться еще сильнее. Она пыталась поймать его руки, но едва могла удержаться в вертикальном положении.

— Помоги мне, пожалуйста. Пожалуйста, он чокнутый.

Брок сочувственно улыбнулся, гладя ее по голове, чувствуя, как она немного расслабляется под его пальцами. Отведя волосы с ее шеи, он ласково поцеловал каштановые пряди. Провел обожженными ладонями по ее рукам и плечам, стараясь утешить ее.

Именно тогда последняя воля к отпору покинула ее, в диких глазах промелькнуло осознание, и она снова зарыдала в руках Брока, увидев свой конец. Она не могла удержать слезы, вжимаясь в него в последней попытке найти утешение.

Брок почувствовал это, как и Джек, чьи зеленые глаза следили за ним над ее головой, как всегда, пока пальцы Брока двигались, перебирая темные волосы. Вокруг плавал аромат роз и лаванды.  
— Я знаю. Поэтому я так сильно его люблю. Забавно, что твоя бабушка сказала о нем то же самое.

Он едва заметил, как напряглось ее тело, когда он свел пальцы вокруг ее горла, ее руки подрагивали поверх его, и затем она уже ничего больше не могла сделать. Из перепуганных глаз утекала жизнь, и Брок снова улыбнулся ей, поднявшись и отпустив тело, глядя, как оно катится по ступеням к ногам Джека.

Джек тепло улыбнулся ему.  
— Люблю тебя, милый.

Брок покраснел и вернулся к своей газете.  
— Я тоже тебя люблю, Джек.

*

Он лежал в постели, рассматривая луну, светившую сквозь кружево едва колыхавшихся занавесок. Запасное одеяло из афганских квадратов лежало на потрепанном деревянном стуле, прижимавшемся к пыльной швейной машинке.

Матрас прогнулся под весом забравшегося на кровать Джека, только вышедшего из душа, с теплыми руками. Мягкие губы прижались к шее Брока.

От него пахло хвоей.

Это никогда не занимало много времени, чтобы Брок оказался на спине, глядя вверх из-под трепещущих ресниц, кусая губы до красноты. Лунный свет ласкал его шрамы, напоминая о том, как он сгорел, но восстал из пепла обновленным и благословленным на новую жизнь. Разложенный абсолютно открытым и беззащитным для Джека, только для него одного.

По его телу путешествовали губы, как каждую ночь и каждое утро, запоминая и вспоминая его. Джек поклонялся его телу, как будто Брок был для него драгоценным сокровищем. Возможно, он в это верил.

На щеках Брока цвел румянец, разливаясь по телу вслед за ртом Джека, по коже бегали теплые волны мурашек. Он не мог игнорировать, как его пьянило это ощущение — быть под Джеком и тонуть в его внимании, голодно вбирая его в себя и выгибаясь за большим. По воздуху плыли стоны, пока Джек поглощал его полностью.

Брок задыхался под взглядом Джека, смотревшим на него как на оживающее произведение искусства, словно ему была оказана честь, словно он не мог поверить, что Брок его _выбрал_.

Брок не смог сдержать смех, когда Джек сказал ему об этом, _его_ Джек, смотревший на него с терпеливой улыбкой, пока Брок отчаянно хохотал, мотая головой. Он притянул Джека для поцелуя, пытаясь поправить любимого, но тот не обратил на него внимания и продолжал повторять, что это он выбрал его.

Его тело вздрогнуло, загоревшись, когда его изнутри коснулись теплые и скользкие пальцы. Он цеплялся руками за простыни, мотая головой из стороны в сторону, пока Джек пытал его, придавив к кровати. Брок скулил и бесстыдно молил о большем.

Совсем скоро Джек ввел в него еще один палец, и Брок закусил свою ладонь, глуша хныканье, под хищным взглядом Джека, покусывавшего его соски до синяков.

От острых клыков Джека оставались следы, он никогда не прокусывал кожу до крови, но зажевывал, оставляя отметины, которые потом медленно вылизывал, вырывая из Брока беспомощный скулёж и просьбы никогда не останавливаться. Его тело извивалось, горя изнутри на пальцах Джека. Брок тянул его на себя, умоляя взглядом. Джек тихо успокаивал его, покрывая щеки короткими нежными поцелуями и легко царапая кожу щетиной.

— _Тссс, я с тобой, детка…_

Он прошептал это с такой нежностью, что Брок почти мгновенно расслабился, податливо растекаясь под Джеком.

Брок хотел что-нибудь сказать, но у него в голове был туман, язык был слишком тяжелым, а тело казалось неуклюжим. Внутри вспыхнула пустота, когда Джек вытащил из него пальцы, и он успел заныть, но его тут же обхватили крепкие руки, и он снова оказался заполнен. Джек двигался в нем легко и медленно, с заботой, ласково перебирая волосы. Теперь Брок ощущал только присутствие Джека в себе, и ничто в мире не могло быть лучше этого.

Их тела задвигались как единое целое раньше, чем он успел взять себя в руки, качаясь взад и вперед. Воздух вокруг наполнялся красивыми рваными звуками, падавшими с его губ. Джек опустил голову, прижавшись к его лбу своим, тяжело дыша и сжимая пальцы в мягких черных волосах.

Брок крепче прижал к себе Джека, вцепившись в его пояс, желая, чтобы он оказался ближе, _глубже_.

Больше никто не имел значения, ни от кого у него не перехватывало дыхание. Сцепившись взглядами, они застыли в этом мгновении, и в мире не было ничего кроме них.

— Я люблю тебя, — выдохнул Джек. — Я всегда буду любить тебя. Я полюбил тебя в тот момент, когда впервые увидел.

Брок захныкал, впиваясь короткими ногтями в кожу Джека. Из его глаз бежали слезы.  
— _Джек_.

Его язык был слишком вялым, чтобы сказать что-то еще, и вместо этого он поднял руку и потянул Джека вниз, чтобы поймать его рот в поцелуй дрожащими в такт колотящемуся сердцу губами. Джек глотал его стоны, и Брок чувствовал, что все ближе и ближе подходит к краю.

Хватило всего нескольких толчков, чтобы Брок напрягся и почувствовал, будто он падает, у него поплыло перед глазами, изо рта вырвалось имя Джека, а по телу прокатилась ошеломительная волна жара, накрывшая его абсолютной эйфорией, просочившейся до самых костей и оставшейся там.

Мир Брока вращался в калейдоскопе яркой зелени глаз Джека с золотыми и коричневыми вспышками. Джек прижимался к нему, тая в разгоряченную кожу и восторженно бормоча, затем сорвался в глубокий стон и кончил, вздрагивая, резко толкнувшись в последний раз и рухнув на Брока неповоротливым зверем.

Брок водил ладонями по горячей, влажной от пота коже, чувствуя покачивание бедер Джека, пока тот продолжал легкими движениями наслаждаться остатками оргазма под срывавшиеся с губ Брока тихие сладкие стоны.

Он задремал и не знал, сколько прошло времени, когда Джек выскользнул из него, только почувствовал прикосновение губ к виску и прошедшуюся по телу теплую ткань. Он протестующе всхлипнул от неожиданного одиночества, но тут же вокруг него снова обернулось крупное тело, и он улыбнулся, позволив себе наконец заснуть.

Только в эти моменты Джек позволял себе полностью потерять контроль.

*

Он сидел в соломе, уперев руки в колени и бездумно постукивая кончиком ножа по подбородку. Его руки были залиты кровью от локтей до кончиков пальцев. Он бросил взгляд на лежащее в метре от него тело какой-то девушки, решившей поболтать с Джеком, когда он отошел. Но Джек принадлежал ему, он должен был сказать ей об этом. Он сказал. Как они попали на ферму, он не помнил. Если бы она на него не пялилась, она бы осталась в живых.

Он повернул голову на звук приблизившихся шагов. Перепачканные землей руки выпустили лопату, и перед ним встал Джек, улыбнувшись и наклонившись поцеловать его.

— Ты очарователен, когда ревнуешь.

Он больше ничего не сказал Броку. Набрал горячую ванну, аккуратно раздел его и усадил в воду, смывая с него кровь, тщательно массируя пальцами голову, пока Брок сидел в ржавой воде. Потом он забрался к нему и обнял, шепча «я люблю тебя».

Брок вжался в него и сказал:  
— Ей не стоило смотреть на тебя.

— Я знаю, милый.

— Она должна была знать об этом.

Джек переплел их пальцы и коснулся губами его виска.  
— Никто не понимает, что мы значим друг для друга.

Отмокая в ванной, он вспоминал больницу, ту ночь, когда Джек пришел за ним. Он тогда стер большим пальцем кровь с его щеки, и они вместе вышли из палаты. Вокруг висела зловещая тишина; по полу была размазана кровь, как будто кто-то пытался уползти, но потом отключился; по одному рукаву коридора тянулась цепочка кровавых следов; дежурный охранник лежал неподвижной массой у своего стула.

Он помнил, что спросил его, каково было убивать теперь, когда они перестали работать на Гидру. Джек на ходу пожал плечами и сказал, что почти так же как раньше.

Они вышли наружу и ушли в ночь, держась за руки. Он помнил, как позже, когда они лежали в постели, голые и завернувшиеся в простыни, и его подбородок упирался в грудь Джека, он спросил его, как он чувствовал себя, убивая.

Джек смотрел на него какое-то время с теплой улыбкой, потом накрыл его щеку ладонью, погладил по губам большим пальцем и потянул на себя, чтобы снова поцеловать.

Они отстранились, и Джек смотрел на него с мечтательной дымкой в зеленых глазах.

— Как в тот день, когда я влюбился.


End file.
